PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT-- ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The primary goal of the Administrative Core of the MADRES Center for Environmental Health Disparities (?MADRES Center?) is to provide an efficient infrastructure coordinating and facilitating activities across the Center and to promote scientific integration and community engagement with the ultimate goal of achieving health and environmental equity among health disparity populations. The overarching goal of the Administrative Core is to ensure multidisciplinary interactions among clinical, social and public health scientists and community engagement faculty and staff to enhance a world-class research and community engagement and dissemination program in environmental health disparities. The Administrative Core oversees an Executive Committee of project and core leaders to foster scientific interaction and coordinate internal/external activities. Monthly meetings are held to present research challenges and progress in more detail and to explore opportunities for scientific interaction across the three projects, the Investigator Development Core (IDC) and the Community Engagement and Dissemination (CEDC) Core. An External Advisory Committee meets annually to review progress and provide evaluation and advice. All meetings and workshops are organized with Administrative Core support. In support of the MADRES Center, the Administrative Core will accomplish the following Specific Aims: (1) Coordinate a program of research that maximizes synergies across projects and cores with the goal of understanding and intervening on the prevalent disparities in women?s mental health and cardiovascular risk in the postpartum years; (2) Facilitate translation, dissemination and community engagement activities to help identify opportunities for multi-directional and collaborative community, clinical, research and stakeholder partnerships; (3) Provide fiscal management oversight and reporting and coordinate interactions with NIMHD/NIEHS/ NICHD; and (4) Foster the next generation of independent scientists in environmental health disparities research in partnership with the Investigator Development Core.